una nueva amiga
by Annie Niara Shane 124
Summary: este fic esta dedicado a leidy una amiga antes enemigas ahora amigas
1. Chapter 1

**una nueva amiga**

una joven de quinceaños peliazul de ojos del mismo color,vestia una blusa color rojo ,una chaqueta negra,una falda blue jean y botas negras que llegan hasta los tobillos.

ella iba caminando tranquilamente buscando que hacer en centro babosamall.

**PDV de Annie**

estaba caminando en el centro comercial sola,buscando que hacer ya que a mi no me gusta pasar el tiempo con las chicas charlando mas que ni siquiera las escucho.

bueno como sea iba caminando hasta que me tropeze con alguien

lo siento-le dije ayudandola a recoger sus compras

ella era una chica pelicastaño de ojos negros llevaba puesto una capucha de color verde militar,una blusa de color ocre,unas botas marrones y un cinturon del mismo color.

esta bien,me presento mi nombre es leidy y tu.

mi nombre es annie,gusto en conocerte leidy-le dije dandole la manno en forma de saludo

que haces aqui sola-me dijo devolviendo el saludo

bueno vengo a comprar,no tengo nada mas que hacer.

y no tenes amigas que te acompañen,porque cuando yo ando por aqui siempre te veo con un grupo de chicas.

si tengo amigas,solo que ellas estan en casa, charlando ya casi no les gusta salir. y tu tenes amigas.

no, yo siempre ando sola.-me dijo un poco triste.

que te pasa,contame.

bueno es que yo soy nueva por aqui,antes vivia en una caverna muy bonita, ahi yo vivia junto con mis amigas,pero tuve que mudarme ,y no he logrado conseguir amigas aun.

no te preocupes lograras conseguir una amiga,es mas yo quiero ser tu amiga,queres ser mi amiga

claro,ahora que somos amigas que hacemos-me dijo leidy muy contenta

porque no,vamos al arcade.

muy bien,una carrera hacia el arcade.

okey,a la cuenta de uno

dos

TRES-gritamos las dos y salimo directo al arcade

**mientras tanto en el refugio**

las chicas estaban en el el cuarto de trixie,charlando.

oigan alguien a visto a annie,ella siempre pasa con nosotras-dijo trixie

no, a donde estara-dijo romy

molestando a su novio de seguro-dijo tatiana

jaja, tatiana no creo eso ,si no se escucharon las risas de eses dos por el refugio-dijo trixie

entonces donde estara-dijo romy

es mejor que la llame-dijo trixie

parece que fueras su madre-dijo karen

no es que sea su madre,para aqui todas sabemos que annie siempre se mete en problemas-dijo trixie

si, es mejor que la llames-dijo romy.

okey-con eso trixie busco el comunicador y llamo a annie

**mientras tanto en el centro comercial**

annie y leidy iban saliendo del arcade.

entonces annie recibe una llamada.

hola-dijo annie

annie en donde estas-dijo trixie

estoy en el centro comercial-dijo annie

y porque no nos habisates que ibas a salir.

uno,se me olvido y dos, tu no eres mi madre para estar preguntando a donde salgo -shane cambio y fuera-dijo colgando el comunicador

que, pero, sting cambio y fuera

**en el refugio**

trixie que te dijo-dijo romy

me dijo que esta en el centro comercial,luego me dijo que se le olvido decirnos a donde iba y que yo nop era su madre para decirme a donde sale y me colgo.

wou,parece que a annie no le gusta que la llamen-dijo tatiana

yo no creo eso a annie siempre la llamamos y no nos contesta como le contesto a trixie- dijo karen

tienes razon karen-dijo trixie

**con annie y leidy**

leidy que tal si vamos al refugio y te presento a mis amigas.

si,claro.

okey.

que tal una carrera hasta las mecas.

si.

contaron hasta tres y comenzaron a correr.

las dos llegaron al refugio,annie le presento a las chicas a llevaron my bien ,vieron una de eso leidy se fue a casa.

**en el camino con leidy**

**PDV de Leidy**

iba en mi meca mirando por todos lados, observando el paisaje,hasta que de repente se choca con alguien

**continuara...**

**¿quien sera ese alguien?olap regrese nuevamente y este fic esta dedicado a leidy mi nueva amiga,pasamos de enemigas a amigas.**

**bueno no tengo nada mas que decir,espero su rewies o comentarios.**

**besos y abrazos.**

**annie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**una nueva amiga**

**anteriormente**

**en el camino con leidy**

**PDV de Leidy**

iba en mi meca mirando por todos lados, observando el paisaje,hasta que de repente se choca con alguien

**chapter 2:**

lo siento-me disculpe.

no yo lo siento-se disculpo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme.

cuando me toco senti una corriente,me separe de el tome mi meca y me fui a casa al llegar me sente en el sofa a pensar de lo que paso hoy,conoci a gente que se volvio mis amigas.

pero sobre todo quisiera saber quien era ese chico pelinegro de ojo robotico**(ustedes an de saber quien es)**sera que, no eso no puede ser,no me estoy enamorando de ese chico,pero ni siquiera lo conozco,mejor me voy a duchar a si aclaro mi mente.

**en el refugio shane**

las chicas estaban jugando o mejor dicho peleando, estaban lanzadose almohadas una a las otras.

y los chicos estaban llegando al refugio,mientras los otros chicos, eli estaba entrando.

hola chicas-dijo eli, como respuesta recibio un almohadazo en la cara de parte de trixie pero el almohadazo no era para el era para romy-TRIXIE-dijo mientras le devolvia la almohada.

lo siento eli-se disculpo trixie-jajaja fallaste trixie-dijo romy,cual respuesta fue un almohadazo en la cara, y comenzo nuevamente la pelea

las chicas tiraban almohadas por todos lados,cuando los chicos entraron al refugio recibieron un almohadazo de las chicas, ellos agarraron unas almohadas y comenzaron la pelea ´´chicas vs chicos´´ al final ganaron las chicas **(vivan las chicas)**

**a la mañana siguiente**

**casa de leidy**

**PDV de Leidy**

dormia tranquilamente hasta que un rayo de luz me desperto,me levante de mi cama,me dirigi al baño a ducharme, me cambie,me cepille los dientes,me peine.

me dirigi a la cocina tome una manzana me la comi y recorde al chico de ayer no lo pude creer me enamore de el pero el no me conoce y quizas no lo vuelva a ver.

deje de pensar en el y me dirigi al garage, tome mi meca y me dirigi al refugio donde viven las chicas.

llegue ahi, toque la puerta y me abrieron.

hola leidy-me dijo annie,que aun seguia con la pijama.

hola annie-le dije-veo que recien te levantas.

a si ,pasa yo ya regreso-me dijo,yo pase y vi a las demas chicas sentadas viendo television

hola chicas-las salude-hola leidy-me contesto tati-te presentamos a los chicos-me pregunto, yo le asenti con la cabeza,aunque yo pensaba que ellas vivian solas.

CHICOS!-grito trixie,ellos salieron de la cocina cuando lo vi era el,no podia creer el vivia aqui.

leidy ellos son eli,twist,kord,el caballero y josue**(josue es uno de mis oc)**-dijo karem señalandolos mientras decia sus nombres,ahora sabia como se llama el pelinegro y en donde vive eso me alegraba por que sbia que lo iba a ver cuando viniera a ver las chicas.

chicos ella es leidy-dijo trixie-hola dijieron todos al unisoyo les respondi,luego ellos se fueron y yo me quede mirando al caballero con cara de boba enamorada por suerte el no me vio,annie me vio como lo miraba ya que ella venia bajando las escaleras y se me acerco a mi a preguntarme algunas cosas.

parece que leidy se enamoro del caballero-me dijo con tono de burla.

q-que y-yo n-no me-me e-na-more d-de el-le dije un poco nerviosa.

aja,te gusta no-me dijo.

n-no-le respondi.

entonces por que no le quitaste la mirada,dime verdad te gusta el caballero-me dijo

esta bien tu ganaste-suspire-si me gusta el caballero-le dije.

wow,eso es amor a primera vista-me dijo

yo solo me rei de lo que seguimos hablando porque las chicas llegaron.

y bien que hacemos hoy-pregunto karem.

porque no vamos al centro comercial-dijo romy.

si!-respondieron todas.

en el camino todas ibamos charlando hasta que una babosa granada nos hizo caer a todas de nuestras mecas.

que pero que rayos-dijo karem poniendo a una babosa torpedo en su lanzadora.

miren la pandilla hula-dijo annie señalandolos,la pandilla hula me pregunte quienes son ellos,me pregunte poniendo a mi babosa terror en mi lanzadora.

vaya al parecer no nos han olvidado -dijo un chico pelirubio-y al parecer tienen aun nuevo miembro en su banda-dijo lanzando una babosa torpedo.

chicas quienes son ellos-les pregunte mientras lanzaba a mi babosa.

ellos son la pandilla hula-dijo trixie lanzando a su babosa bluster-trabajan para blakk.

ahora ya se quines son ellos y para quien trabajan.

las chicas y yo lanzabamos babosas y tambien esquivabamos las que ellos nos lanzaban,la chica de esa pandilla me lanzo una babosa electroshock,yo la esquive y le lanze una torpedo,pero al no darme cuenta una babosa granada venia hacia mi hasta que...

**continuara...**

**los deje en suspenso jajaja..soy mala...bueno este es el segundo chapter de una nueva amiga dedicado a leidy espero que les gustes y espero que leidy no me mate por las partes romanticas que ahi en el chapter,por cierto hay mas partes de romance en los demas chapters.**

**una pregunta ¿como le pondrian al unir los nombres de leidy y el caballero?epero que me lo digan en sus comentarios por que yo no tengo idea de como unir esos nombre.**

**espero sus comentarios .**

**los quiere.**

**annie.**


End file.
